Thanos (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: TBA | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Tactical Analysis, Genius Intelligence, Supernatural Combat, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, and Mind Reading, Telekinesis, Shock Wave Generation, Petrification (Turned a Skrull into stone), Pain Suppression, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Planet Destruction, Attack Reflection (Deflected Iron Man’s Repulsor Blasts), Resistance to: Reality Warping (Sustained his being in the Nexus of Reality), Mind Manipulation (Combated Moondragon’s psychic assault, beating her in a “Mind War”), Black Holes/Gravity Manipulation (Survived being drawn into a black hole that collapsed on itself), |-|Cosmic Cube=Nigh-Omnipotence, Reality Warping and Law Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Total Event Collapse, Paralysis Inducement (Immobilized Mentor and Eros, Incapacitated Kronos, Bound several heroes in a chain of energy), Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Transmutation, Elemental Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Age Acceleration (Capable of aging opponents to death), BFR, Transformation (Can become the universe itself), After becoming the universe: Abstract Existence (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Non-Corporeality |-|Infinity Gauntlet=Nigh-Omnipotence (All facets of Reality, Space, Time, Power, the Mind, and Soul are his to bend to his will), Cosmic Awareness and Precognition, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can control and defy the laws of reality. Quote, “Scientific laws are mine to repeal. Facts lose their meaning because they no longer have to be.”), Mind Reading, Statistics Amplification (The Power Stone can augment any force with infinite reverses of power), Creation, Life and Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing (Imprisoned various Cosmic Entities, including Eternity), Reality Restoration, Temporal Rewind, Reality Recreation, Absorption, Time Travel, Portal Creation, BFR, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, Elemental Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication (Duplicated into at least 9 copies of himself), Necromancy, Morality Manipulation (Through the power of the Soul Stone can alter a being’s core personality, “turning sinners into saints and saints into monsters”), Enhanced Telepathy and Telekinesis, Power Bestowal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm abstract entities) |-|Heart of the Universe=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent (The Cosmic Cube gave him a very limited experience manipulating facets of the divine, and the Infinity Gauntlet only gave him external control of his powers, with the Heart, he's "all that was and subservient of none"), Abstract Existence (Type 1) and Omnipresence (Was every being & thing in the universe across all of time and space, yet his awareness continued to expand beyond the material and the abstract into realms he never suspected even existed), Acausality |-|Astral Regulator= Attack Potency: TBA '''| '''Multiverse level+ (Has complete control over a Cosmic Cube, and is constantly drawing power from it. Cosmic Cubes are capable of destroying infinitely large multiverses, and imprisoning Celestials) | At least Multiverse level+ (Simultaneously defeated and sealed various Cosmic Entities, including Eternity. The Infinity Gauntlet’s power is dependent on the user's imagination, Thanos being far above other users such as Nebula, who could overpower the previously mentioned Abstracts despite lacking efficient control over the Gems. The Infinity Gauntlet is far superior to the Cosmic Cubes. Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: His obsession with the entity Death can be used to manipulate him. Thanos is arrogant to a fault despite his vast intellect, which has been exploited before. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With the Cosmic Cube | With the Infinity Gauntlet | With the Heart of the Universe | With the Astral Regulator Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1